1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to control of devices, and more particularly to facilitating device control using information related to analogous control of a device.
2. Description of Related Art
Robotic systems include robotic-related devices that may be operated by an operator such as via remote control or that may operate autonomously without control of an operator. The robotic-related devices may be specifically designed to carry out particular tasks that historically have been performed by human beings. However, such robotic-related devices usually do not execute tasks using the same actions and the same movements as human beings or do not do so well. Moreover, although a wealth of information included in human brains for performing various human executable tasks is available, robotic-related devices used to execute these tasks have historically not utilized this information or not made good use of it.
In addition, operator interfaces used with such devices may not be configured to sense applicable movements of the operator.
Autonomous devices may be programmed to execute certain tasks automatically. However programming a device to react to the multitude of environments that it may experience can require a lot of time, effort and intelligence from the programmer. In various cases, it can be challenging or very difficult to adequately program a device to autonomously react to its environment.